1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic imaging systems and relates more particularly to a system and method for creating and displaying representations of holographic images.
2. Description of the Background Art
A hologram is a recordation of an interference pattern created by the interaction of two light sources which are usually coherent light sources such as lasers. A hologram may be used to record a 3-dimensional image or an amount of motion. Holographic images are typically produced using specialized equipment that is often cumbersome and expensive to assemble and operate. Hologram-producing equipment typically must be located and secured to eliminate vibrations. These limitations have made it difficult for individuals to have holographic images of themselves, their family, their pets, or other personal subject matter. Organizations and small businesses may also find the costs of producing holograms for marketing purposes prohibitive.
Recent developments in holographic technology have made it possible to create holographic images (holograms and holographic stereograms) from digital video data. Digital holographic printers are able to produce holographic prints using captured images from digital cameras, video cameras, and computer-generated images. However, this new hologram-producing equipment is also very expensive, making it impractical as a consumer product.
Individuals may obtain holograms and/or holographic stereograms of personal subject matter by submitting digital video data to a holography service provider. The service provider, much like a traditional photo-finisher, uses the digital video data to create a holographic stereogram, and then sends the finished product to the individual. Encouraging individuals to purchase holographic stereograms of personal subject matter is a consideration of holography service providers and manufacturers of stereogram-producing equipment and hologram-producing equipment.
A holographic stereogram looks quite different than a typical print of an image or a typical portion of motion video. Holographic stereograms are typically monochromatic, for instance red or green, and may be restricted to certain physical dimensions determined by the stereogram-producing equipment. Additionally, observation conditions of the finished stereogram are typically restrictive and determine how well the final product looks. Observation conditions may include the type of light source (e.g., sun-light, incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp), distance from light source, distance from a view point, size of the light source, parallax of the hologram (e.g., horizontal, vertical, full), and angle of the light source.
The look of a stereogram also may depend on whether the light source, the view point, or the stereogram itself is moved while observing the stereogram. Further, when a stereogram is produced from a series of images that include motion, the final product depends on the speed of the motion. If the motion progresses too quickly, the final stereogram may appear blurred or distorted.
Thus, a consumer usually does not have a clear idea of how a hologram or stereogram will look prior to receiving the finished product. After a consumer has received a finished product, the stereogram may not look very good even though it is not defective. The problem may be poor viewing conditions and/or the degree of motion. This uncertainty may cause consumers to be hesitant about purchasing holograms or stereograms derived from digital image data.
Thus, encouraging consumers to purchase holograms or stereograms derived from digital image data remains a consideration of holography service providers and manufacturers of hologram-producing and stereogram-producing equipment.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are disclosed for creating and displaying representations of holographic images. In one embodiment, the invention may include a display device, digital image data, a simulation module that creates a representation of a stereogram or hologram using the digital image data and displays the representation on the display device, and a processor configured to control the simulation module.
In one embodiment, a user preferably selects a sequence of images using a selection module. An inspection module then preferably inspects the sequence of images for errors or problems. If errors or problems are present, the user may be prompted to reselect the sequence of images. When an error-free sequence of images is selected, a sizing module may manipulate the sequence of images to conform to a size of a finished stereogram, and a color module preferably manipulates the sequence of images to conform to a color of the final stereogram. A sequence repair module then may fill any gaps in the sequence of images using video morphing techniques.
The simulation module preferably uses the sized and colored image data to create a representation of a holographic image under specific observation conditions, and then displays the representation to the user on the display device. The user may manipulate the representation on the display device to simulate the multi-dimensional effects of moving the final stereogram in 3-dimensional space. The user may also manipulate the representation on the display device to simulate the observation conditions and/or degree of motion. In one embodiment, the final stereogram is a horizontal parallax stereogram and the representation is manipulated from left to right to simulate the stereogram.
When the user determines that the representation of the holographic image is acceptable, an image data formatter preferably configures the sequence of images to conform to the requirements of a service provider. The formatted sequence of images may then be forwarded to the service provider for processing into a final stereogram. The formatted image data may be forwarded to the service provider via a network, or may be stored in a removable memory and physically transported to the service provider.
The digital image data may include captured image data, for example, images captured with a digital camera, video camera, or scanner. Alternatively, the digital image data may include computer-generated data, for example, a logo or animation. The system of the present invention may be embodied in a general-purpose computer, a digital camera, video camera, or any other appropriate electronic device. The present invention thus efficiently and effectively creates and displays representations of holographic images.